


Kiss Me Slowly

by maniclust



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, First Time, Giving thanks, Hand Jobs, Language, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniclust/pseuds/maniclust





	Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malfunkshon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfunkshon/gifts).



[”I can see you there with the city lights, fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes - I can breathe you in. Two shadows standing by the bedroom door, no I could not want you more than I did right then.”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rjcNsLezW8)

Isaac and I had become fast friends after a mix up at a coffee shop lead to him introducing himself to me. We bonded over our self proclaimed “black sheep of the family” statuses and found we actually had a great deal in common. As oddly mismatched as we seemed on the outside, Isaac was someone that I was easily able to bond with, trust, and rely on through the ups and downs of a life in show business. It was an easy friendship fueled by those common interests and a desire to just have someone to talk to when it seemed as though things were becoming overwhelming. Someone that _knew_ what it was like, but at the same time was on the outside. I wasn’t a touring musician. He wasn’t an actor. It just worked. 

When Maya had broken things off with me, I was devastated. After my failed engagement with Jennifer, she was the longest lasting relationship that I had and I truly loved her. I’d envisioned getting married and settling down to have a family, so her coming to me and saying that she didn’t feel like we were moving forward was like a knife through my heart. She’d slowly fallen out of love with me and I was left with a broken heart and a bottle of whiskey at my disposal.

Isaac had been amazing when I first called him. He was in Los Angeles with his brothers and he would be there in an instant if I needed him. He had band obligations to tend to and his wife and children were there with him, but he would be there. All I had to do was call. 

Several times, I had scrolled through my phone, highlighting his name, ready to call, but I’d never actually done it. I’d learned over time that Isaac had an extremely happy marriage. A woman that fit him just right and though they did fight, they seemed as perfect as any couple could. That alone made me hesitate to reach out to him for comfort. I needed someone that knew what it was like to struggle in a relationship, to fuck up… someone I felt could relate to what I was going through. 

And that was how I ended up on my couch with a bottle of Jack Daniels and Taylor Hanson.

“So, here I am thinking that I’m actually going to get a hook up out of things, right?” Taylor said, looking at me animatedly with his glass in his hand, the alcohol sloshing around and spilling out onto his fingers. “We are kissing, she’s letting me feel her up, things are getting heated. Her shirt comes off and she’s got these amazing tits… like seriously amazing. You feel me there, right?”

I chuckled and nodded my head, amused by his story telling antics.. “Yes, I feel you there. I like a good set of tits just as well as any other man.”

“Okay, so I get her fully naked and go down on her. She’s a screamer and I dig that. She gets off and starts yanking at my hair, begging me to fuck her. By that time, my cock is just ready to burst because I want it so bad.”

“I hope you had protection,” I said, taking a long drink, watching him with interest. He paused and gave me a _look_. One that made me laugh so hard I was lucky that I didn’t fall off the couch. 

“Shit, Jesse, I always have protection on me. I have enough kids and I don’t need to be tied to another woman for life,” he said, giving me an incredulous look. It didn’t last long, though before he continued on. “Turns out that I didn’t even need it. I had the condom wrapper between my teeth just waiting as she starts to strip my jeans off. When she pulls them down my hips, she stops. She stares at my cock and just stops. No explanation AT ALL, she gets off the bed, grabs her clothes and leaves. She fucking ran out of the room naked.”

My eyes went wide and I nearly choked on the ice cube that I had been sucking on. “What the fuck?”

“Exactly. I just stared at the door like… the fuck? I ended up having to jack off in the shower to get rid of it and avoid blue balls. I’ve never had that happen before. Ever,” he said. Falling back onto the couch, his lips were fixed into a pout as he finished recalling what happened to him the night before. 

“Sounds to me like you were just too much man for her,” I said, reaching out to cup his shoulder and then pat his cheek. I was drunk enough that the patting was more of a pawing, but Taylor didn’t seem to care at all. “She probably saw that monster face to face and just knew it wasn’t going to fit so she had to get out of there before you tried.”

Taylor laughed at my referring to his cock as a monster and reached down, adjusting himself in his jeans. “It’s not THAT big.”

I couldn’t help but look down where his hand was resting and I felt an odd stirring in the pit of my stomach. “Well, it certainly doesn’t look _small_ ,” I responded without thinking. 

When my eyes moved back up to his face he was smirking at me and my cheeks had to turn a bright shade of red. Our friendship was an unusual one, born out of my closeness with Isaac. From the first day I had met him, Taylor had been flirty toward me, but in that way that you know he’s just joking so it doesn’t make you uncomfortable. I had learned to easily give it right back to him which often times made Isaac gag obnoxiously. I had to admit that I really didn’t know that much about Taylor at all. I knew that Isaac loved him dearly, but they didn’t get along most of the time. According to Ike, Taylor was conceited, incapable of loving anyone but himself, condescending, and a general pain in the ass. 

I’d seen flashes of all of those things from him, but I knew there was more to him than the surface level things he let everyone see. There was something deeper behind those blue eyes that were currently locked on me as he took another drink of the whiskey and then licked the droplets that had spilled from his hand. 

“I need to take the monster to the bathroom,” he teased, setting his now empty glass down and pushing his lanky body up from the couch. “Don’t miss me too much.”

“I doubt I will miss you, at all,” I shot back. 

When he left the room, I relaxed back against the couch, still nursing my drink. I knew that I didn’t need any more, but it was there so I was going to continue drinking it. Maybe blacking out wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Without Taylor there distracting me, the depression and loneliness had started to sink in again. I closed my eyes to fight it off, but the truth was that being alone was the last thing I wanted right now so I had honestly started to miss him the second he walked away. 

He hadn’t come over to listen to me wallow. He’d come over to distract me, make me laugh, and do everything that he could to let me forget what I was going through for a night. He was good at it and I wondered just how many nights he had been on the other end of the couch letting someone else do this for him. 

Isaac would have wanted to talk about it to try and figure out why it happened and if there was anything that I could do to get her back. Taylor was more of a fuck that bitch, her loss, type of guy and I found that’s what I needed right now. Taylor and more whiskey. 

Seeing as how he hadn’t returned from the bathroom yet, I stood up, steadying myself on the couch until I could get my bearings. My bare feet made soft sounds on the hardwood floor as I headed toward the bathroom to make sure he wasn’t sick or hadn’t passed out.

“Taylor? Did you fall in or are you…” 

I trailed off when I saw him standing and staring out the window deep in thought. The moonlight streaming in through the pane of glass illuminated him in a way that took my breath away. I’d always been able to admit that he was an attractive man, but seeing him standing there… he was beautiful. When he saw me, it was as though a wall went back up around him and he straightened up with a grin. The change was startling and I could tell that I had caught him in a moment of true vulnerability.

“I think I’m drunker than I thought I was. I came out of the bathroom and the lights distracted me. You have a really amazing view here,” he complimented.

Moving to stand beside him, I followed his gaze out to the city stretched out below us. “It’s even better at sunrise. Watching the rays of sunlight start to creep up and emerge from behind the buildings. It’s an insomniac's worst nightmare and dream all at once. I can’t count the times I’ve laid in bed watching that sun come up and reveling in the sight while at the same time wishing I was sleeping through it.”

A smile danced on his lips and I could see that vulnerability creeping back up in his features. “I usually greet the sunrise from the roof of whatever hotel we are in. It helps me feel like I’m not so fucked up if the sun is still there to say hello to me every morning. On days where it’s raining or too cloudy to watch it, I feel like I could just spiral out of control.”

“You should stay here tonight,” I suggested, leaning to rest my head against his shoulder without thinking. 

“Yeah?” 

“Sunrise is only a couple of hours away. We could watch it together,” I suggested. Tilting my head up I studied his expression before adding on to my statement. “I don’t want to be alone.”

There was a smile playing on his lips as he looked down at me, studying me with those eyes that I felt could see right into my soul. My eyes were blue, but his just had that extra something that I couldn’t look away from. 

“I don’t want to be alone either,” he admitted softly. 

I could feel his breath against my lips as he spoke and my hand moved to the side of his neck out of instinct as he turned toward me. I knew what was going to happen before he even started to lean in, but there was no way to prepare myself for the feeling of his lips actually brushing against mine. It was a simple kiss. Chaste in a way but also full of promise and an electricity that flowed all the way down to my bare toes.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time,” he whispered against my mouth, giving another soft kiss immediately afterward. 

The admission made me look up at him once more. His eyes were full of honesty, softly crinkled around the edges as he smiled at me. Being this close to him showed the imperfections in his skin, but that only made him more appealing to me. He was a man with a story. A story that I wanted to know more about. Not just what I knew from listening to someone else talk about him.

“Does that mean you’re going to stay?”

“Only if you let me kiss you again,” he responded. 

A smile spread against my lips and I pulled him down for another kiss. This time his tongue pressed against my lips to ask for permission for entrance and I eagerly parted for him. The alcohol. The taste of him. The feeling of being wanted. It all compounded to make me needy and he was willing to give.

That kiss lead to another. And another. And another. Until we were falling into my bed together a tangle of limbs, lips, and desire. I’d never been with a man before and he respected that, but the way his mouth moved over me let me know that I had been missing out for most of my life. When I came it was with my fingers tangled in his hair, a scream of his name on my lips, and stars dotting my vision. The satisfied, cocky smirk on his face afterward was something that I wanted to continue see.

My reciprocation came in the form of my hand, but he didn’t complain at all. The moans, whimpers, and gasps that I was able to bring out of him were like music to me. Watching his face as he released into my palm and against my skin was easily one of the most erotic things I’d ever seen.

I had no idea what he was doing to me or where we were going to go after tonight, but I was glad that I had called him. Even if it didn’t go past this, it was an experience I wasn’t going to regret. Not when he had found a way to make me just let go and give in to desire, pleasure, and intimacy. It was exactly what I needed and the little smile on his lips was a good indication that it was what he had needed also.

“Mm, hey,” I whispered, getting his attention and kissing him softly. “That girl that ran out? It was _definitely_ her loss.”

The sound of his laughter filled the room and it didn’t take long before we were once again tangled up together. Neither one of us saw the sun come up that morning, but it was impossible to see that as a bad thing.


End file.
